Ine Hanazono
| image = | name = | kanji = 花園 稲 | romanji = Hanazono Ine | race = ( ) | birthday = July 9 | age = 45 | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 110 lbs | eyes = Gray | hair = Black | blood type = A- | affiliation = Lawful Good | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Housewife | previous occupation = College | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Living World | marital status = Single | relatives = Shizuka Hanazono (Daughter) | education = College | status = Active | quincy bow = None }} Ine Hanazono (花園 稲, Hanazono Ine) is a with relatively distant actual Quincy heritage, and thus a High-Spec Human. Due to being a Quincy without the ability to utilise true Quincy abilities — she has limited spiritual awareness and cannot even control reishi even when it is abundant — she is known as the Forsaken Monk (見切り桑門, Mikiri Sōmon). Ine is the mother of Shizuka Hanazono, and also the source of her abilities, having been attacked by a Hollow before the birth of her daughter. Due to not being a "pure" Quincy, the attack was not enough to kill her, however, her tolerance to Hollow is still weaker than a human, and thus she has remained perpetually ill since the incident. Appearance IneBloodTransfusion.jpg|Ine as she is more commonly seen; tending to her illness. Personality Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a High-Spec Human, Ine is capable of seeing spirits. Despite her weakness as a Quincy, her Spiritual Awareness is surprisingly strong, as she is able to see Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami, and the like in their spiritual forms quite clearly, rather than only being able to sense their presence. This is one of the few traits that shows she has an amount of spiritual power. Spiritual Power: '''Ine possesses a degree of spiritual power. Her overall strength is admittedly weak, being on par with an unseated Shinigami in terms of reiryoku. She is not even capable of producing her power forth as an aura, due to simply lacking the volume necessary to create this output. Despite this, Ine possesses a great degree of control over the minimal amounts of reiryoku she possesses. '''Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Due to her inability to gather reishi and form a weapon, Ine had to develop a method of defence against the Hollows, who did not care that she was unable to fight back as a proper Quincy. To this end, Ine came to specialist in Quincy spellcasting: the Gintō. While having meager spiritual power, the Gintō do not require vast reserves of reiryoku to utilise. Ine, over her life, has funneled what reiryoku she does possess into multiple Gintō, using her control over her personal reserves to condense it into a liquid that can be utilised with the tubes themselves. Ine, as such, can be considered a Gintō specialist, utilising these spells to fend off weaker Hollows, and a vast array of multiple Gintō to fend off much larger, stronger Hollows. Ine credits her talent with Gintō to her own perseverance; she could not form a Quincy weapon, and had to develop a method to fight that could work with what fate had dealt her. Her skills in Gintō led to her secondary name, the Dying Witch (病躯の魔女, Byōku no Majo). Hollow Reiatsu Endurance: Due to being a Gemischt Quincy, Ine has developed tolerance towards the Hollows, inheriting "anti-bodies" from her non-Quincy lineage. As such, she was capable of withstanding the direct attack on her person by a Hollow during her younger years, though she has remained critically ill, her soul did not undergo the 'Soul-Suicide' that would occur within a pure Quincy. Trivia